


Sown

by saintmadoc (clorinspats)



Series: Chandi Smutty Vignettes [2]
Category: The Big One (D&D)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, heehee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 07:20:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23467525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clorinspats/pseuds/saintmadoc
Relationships: Thandi Kahsu/Charlie Vanderbee
Series: Chandi Smutty Vignettes [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1687186
Kudos: 1





	Sown

Charlie is giddy. No one knows what they did, and his seed is still inside of her. He can't stop smirking at the backward glances Thandi gives him. Both of them share this secret excitement, knowing she's filled with him.

Her small giggle is wonderful as she blushes at him. She feels the bracelet twine and stroke at her wrist, tightening possessively. She gives it a peck to calm his excitement, but instead rouses him more.

The two hook pinkies as they walk, bumping hips and brushing fingers. Being so close. Being so loved. And knowing that he's left his mark in her...what a thrill. He can't wait to do it again. And again. And again.


End file.
